kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Katie
Katie is a playful girl with light brown hair and vivid green eyes. She lives in a paradise where kids eat candy for meals and watch cartoons all day. She and Numbuh 1 have a great time in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A., but when he finds the loophole in Chester's world, the fun stops cold. Katie turns vicious and attacks him, but then Nigel activates his jet-boots and flies away from Katie and her illusions. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, the Nightmare King downloaded Katie from the Happy Headband, and disguised her as Numbuh 10, sending her to mislead Nigel, until he discovered Katie's true identity and engaged her in a battle. After Numbuh 1 defeated the Nightmare King, he explained to Nigel that he's been trying to give Katie away to a good home, away from all the prejudice the Nightmares face. After Nigel defeated Dimentia and ended GKND, he agreed to take Katie in as his sister, making her joyous. Being one of the Nightmare King's greatest creations, Katie is a fearbender and has powers similar to his. In a one-shot titled "Guilt", Katie comforted Numbuh Infinity on the beach, and even hinted to have feelings for him. She made a return in Operation: ANCESTOR, helping the team around the beginning against the Nighlok, Ant Berry, afterwards going with the others to get their fortune read by Dr. Facilier. When it came around the end of the story, she fought alongside Dib against Malladus' demons. In the one-shot "Nigel's Nightmare", she scared Nigel after he awakened from a nightmare, and she and the Nightmare King laughed at him. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, but didn't get any questions or dares. She was one of many listening to Mr. Uno's story in Monty's Galactic Days. Firstborn Saga She made a return in Operation: DEATH-EGG, going shopping with Yin and Yang Bean and falling into The Terrible Toxic Four's secret hideout, and just barely escaping. In Final Preparations, she accompanied the rest of the group to the Brotherhood Base, where she fought against Leopold Anderson when the villains attacked. She later joined the others on the journey to Moonbase. In the one-shot "Katie's Nightmare", it is revealed that Katie is afraid of Nigel and Darkrai putting her back in the Happy Headband, which is cold and freezing in Nigel's dreamworld. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy came to the Uno home and demanded Katie take her to Nightmare Land, which Katie agreed to, going to Nightmare Land with Wesley Dodds to fight off the invading Stormtroopers and meeting the Nightmare King. They later went down to Planet Avalar, where Katie joined with the main group, battling Leopold Anderson in the Silver River Forest while the other girls fought the rest of te Toxic Four. Katie then received a poorly-drawn coupon from Leo for popcorn and sweets at the opera house on Coruscant. Major Battles *Katie vs. Nigel Uno. *Sector V vs. Phineas and Herculi. *Katie, Yin, and Yang vs. Terrible Toxic Four. *Katie vs. Leo Anderson. *Katie, Yin, Kami, and Marine vs. Toxic Four. *Katie, Yin, and Yang vs. Hannibal Bean. Relationships Nigel Uno Katie is Nigel's adoptive sister in Gamewizard's universe. The two have gotten really close since then. Darkrai II The Nightmare King created Katie and always treated her like his daughter. Leopold Anderson Katie ended up getting together with Leo and marrying him. She loves to scare Leo. Appearance Katie has brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and white flip-flops with pink straps. When at the beach, she wears a pink dress and white sarong. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *"Guilt" *"Nigel's Nightmare" *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Females Category:Nightmares Category:Fearbenders Category:KND Characters Category:Sector V Members Category:Anderson Family Category:Boogey Pirates